Swallow
by BigTimeGaga
Summary: "What do you mean you don't swallow?" "I just don't." "Why not?" "I'm too sexy to swallow." Pure Kett smutt.


**A/N: I honestly don't know where this came from. Like, seriously...Just read it. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

"What do you mean you don't swallow?" Kendall asked his secret boyfriend.

"I just don't."

"Why not?"

"I'm too sexy to swallow."

"Oh, but I can cum on your face. That doesn't make sense."

"It makes perfect sense!" Jett said, his voice echoing through his apartment.

"In what way?"

"You get the pleasure of saying you came on Jett Stetson's face and I get the satisfactory of knowing that I can make you cum." Kendall pushed the brunette down onto his white couch, straddling his hips, pulling their faces close.

"I want to have the satisfactory of saying that I came in Jett Stetson's mouth and he swallowed." The blonde said, huskily, making his boyfriend hold back his moan.

"W-Well, i-it doesn't matter because you won't tell anyone about us."

"So that's what you want, eh?"

"What?"

"We'll make a deal. If you swallow my cum then we can announce that we're boyfriends."

"DEAL!" Jett croaked out before thinking about it. The simple fact that Kendall was considering going public was enough for Jett. Besides he's always wondered what his blonde boyfriend tasted like.

"Wait!" Jett said, stopping all of Kendall's motions of taking off his pants.

"Okay one, bedroom, and two, me first."

"Fine." Kendall said, getting up and scooping Jett up in his arms bridal style.

"You know, you aren't as scrawny as you look."

"Shut up before I drop you."

Jett giggled, knowing that Kendall would never drop him. It was just the way they were. Jett would make a joke and Kendall would say a mindless threat which Jett always thought was cute. That's what got them started anyway. A couple of months ago Kendall came up to ask about him dating Camille, Jett made a joke, Kendall came back with another mindless threat, and before they knew it Kendall was pounding Jett into the headboard of his king size bed on Egyptian cotton sheets.

Jett smiled at his blonde boyfriend as he was carried to the bedroom. He gasped when Kendall tossed him onto the bed. He looked up to see the blonde taking off his shirt and he quickly did the same. They both already had their shoes off so they quickly kicked off their socks and Kendall all but jumped on top of Jett. Kendall quickly went for Jett's belt but he was stopped.

"What no foreplay?"

Kendall let out a huff before he began to kiss along the brunette's neck. Kendall gave a rather hard suck, something that was forbidden. Jett gasped and Kendall pulled back, smirking.

"You said you wanted foreplay."

"Do you know how hard it is to cover up a hickey?"

"Oh please, it's not that hard." Kendall said, bringing a finger up to wipe along his neck, revealing several hickeys from the brunette below him. His reasoning was that Kendall wasn't on camera 24/7 like he was.

Jett blushed before Kendall went back to working on his boyfriend's neck. Kendall smirked when he realized he left a trail of hickeys going from Jett's neck down to his abs. Maybe he could give him some make-up as a thank you gift. He unbuttoned Jett's designer jeans before pulling them down along with his designer underwear. Before Jett could say anything, Kendall was already taking him into his mouth. Jett threw his head back on his pillow as his fingers weaved their way through Kendall's hair, urging the blonde to take more. Kendall moaned around Jett's length, sending vibrations all through Jett's body.

"Kendall." Jett said before he could stop himself. Kendall was a little surprised at how quick Jett came. He pulled off of Jett and before he could go spit Jett stopped him.

"You have to swallow mine or deals off."

Kendall glared at him before swallowing down the warm liquid. Jett's eyes widened in slight shock.

"How does it taste?" He asked him, making the blonde let out a huff of laughter.

"It tastes okay. It's not the best taste but it's not the worst. It has an acquiring taste."

"What are you tasting wine or something."

"It's sweet." Kendall said, trying not to laugh at how stunned Jett seemed to be at his last few words.

"Sweet? How?"

"It depends on what you eat."

"But ho-"

"Stop talking. You're doing this." Kendall said before reaching for his belt buckle. Jett got on all fours in front of the blonde and helped him loose his pants. While helping him, he kept Kendall's underwear on.

"Oh no, you aren't going to- oh! fuck!" Kendall moaned when Jett mouthed him through his boxers, blowing hot air onto his length.

"Stop teasing." Kendall told the brunette, grabbing him by his hair. Jett moaned at how dominant Kendall got when he was extremely turned on. It was almost animalistic.

"What are you going to do if I don't?"

"Don't test me Stetson." Kendall growled, pulling on Jett's hair more.

"Just tell me."

"I'm going to fuck that pretty little face of yours until you can't speak and then I'll come deep in your throat, making you swallow every last drop of it." Jett moaned at Kendall's words and Kendall just couldn't take it anymore.

He grabbed the brunette and picked him up before sitting down on the bed. He scooted all the way back until he had his back against the headboard, pulling Jett back onto the bed. Jett began to relax his throat before Kendall grabbed him by his hair, pulling him down to his throbbing member. Kendall threw his head back as Jett took him into his mouth. Kendall didn't hold back his thrust, not even when Jett gagged a little.

"Relax your throat." Kendall commanded, pushing Jett deeper onto him, making his boyfriend deep throat him.

"Fuck!" Kendall said, controlling Jett's head, making him go faster on his length as he met it with his thrusts.

Jett loved the feeling of being completely dominated by the blonde. He loved how Kendall's voice got a little deeper when he got like this. Kendall could feel his orgasm approaching as Jett began to drool uncontrollably around his length. Kendall abruptly pulled Jett off of him, moaning at the line of saliva ran from Jett's swollen lips to the head of his cock. Jett winced as he was manhandled by his hair until he was on his back, Kendall hovering above him, his cock inches away from his lips.

"Now, this way you won't lose a drop of my cum." Kendall said before he pushed his cock back into his lover's mouth.

"Ugh, you fucking throat feels so fucking good!"

Right after he said that, the blonde began to literally fuck Jett's throat. Kendall let out a slew of curse words as he thrusted harder into Jett's throat. The brunette had never heard Kendall use so many curse words in one sentence. He fucking loved it! He knew he was rubbing off on the not so innocent blonde. Kendall let out a long moan and pushed himself as deep as he could into Jett's throat before emptying his hot seed. Kendall slowed his thrusts and looked down to see his cum beginning to overflow in Jett's mouth.

"Swallow it." Kendall said, removing his cock from his boyfriends lips so he could swallow properly. He watched with a smirk on his face as Jett swallowed his load. He raised his eyebrow, waiting for Jett's comment.

"It's sweet." He said, smiling at his boyfriend. Kendall kind of felt bad at how hoarse Jett's voice was now.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. That was fucking hot."

Kendall chuckled as he climbed off of his not so secret boyfriend. Jett sat up and grabbed Kendall's hand.

"Jett, wait."

"No Kendall, I did not just let you do that just so you could back out now."

"No it's not that."

"Then what?"

"We don't have on any clothes." The blonde said before gesturing towards the clothes on the floor.

"Right." Jett said before he went to go put on his clothes.

It took him a minute to put on the tight jeans due to his new hardness he got when Kendall turned into an animal. Kendall, on the other hand, was ready to tell the world, knowing that Jett finally did something that he's fantasized about ever since he's seen the brunette. Jett took his hand and pulled him out of the apartment and to the elevator. When it finally showed up Jett pulled Kendall inside, slamming him up against the metal wall across from the door.

"The way you took over in there was so fucking hot." Jett said before connecting their lips. He began to thrust his hips into his boyfriends as their tongues intertwined.

"I want you to fuck me so hard that I'll have to reschedule so many interviews and filming sessions that people will start to wonder what's wrong with me." Jett said before the elevator dinging.

Jett quickly jumped off a now once again horny Kendall. He smiled and grabbed Kendall's hand, pulling him from the elevator and through the lobby. He was searching for their little group of friends. Kendall spotted them out by the pool, playing cards at the table while drinking smoothies.

"Guys!" Kendall yelled from the door, getting their attention.

"Me and Jett are together!" Kendall yelled at them, not really paying attention to how everyone seemed to gasp.

"Now come on." The blonde said to Jett, his voice getting a little deeper, almost making Jett moan.

Jett gasped when Kendall picked him up and threw him over his shoulder before taking the steps back up to Jett's place to fuck him senselessly into that imported mattress of his. The three guys of BTR sat there with shocked looked on their faces at the announcement of their blonde friend as everyone else seemed to be shocked as well.

"Damn!" All three of them said, breaking the silence as they went into their wallets, taking out a twenty each. The handed the money to a smirking Camille as Lucy sat their dumbfounded.

"I told you Kendall was gay." Camille said, counting her money.

"B-But how?" Lucy asked her.

"Those two have had hots for each other before you even got here. It was bound to happen sooner or later. I bet you they're fucking right now."

"Camille!" The other guys of BTR said in slight disgust.

They loved their blonde haired friend but they didn't want to hear about him possibly fucking his enemy-now-lover. Even thought two out of the three of them were fucking behind everyone's back. The thought of it brought a blush to the small latino and tall brunette's cheeks.

Maybe they would come out now that they've basically seen everyone's reactions.

* * *

**A/N: Should I be ashamed for writing this? Maybe. Do I? No. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


End file.
